


Таков план (правим миром, ты и я, день за днем)

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Confessions, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Till the end of the line, discord date, i don't need a beta i need a 3lvl gank on bot, Русский | Russian, пастораль, сорри я не шиплю ваши фенси щменси новые пейры с Янкосом я слишком бумер для этого
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: - Еще чуть-чуть и решу, что мы типа встречаемся.
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Таков план (правим миром, ты и я, день за днем)

**Author's Note:**

> простите женщину за Джеркз

\- Что на тебе надето?  
\- То есть я сидел до поздней ночи, чтобы посмотреть на то, как ты фидишь на Йоне ради...вот этого?  
\- Я подумал, что может стоит как-то это компенсировать.  
По голосу Луки можно было твердо сказать, что он ни черта не расстроен тем, как фидил на Йоне. И хотя Марцин как никто другой знал как хорошо тот умеет притворятся, сейчас Лука и правда звучал как чертовски довольный собой Перкз, и и Марцин раньше понятия не имел, насколько же сильно будет скучать на самом деле по этим его мурлыкающим, чуть ли не кошачьим ноткам в голосе.  
\- Ух ты! То есть, мы сейчас с тобой сексом будем по дискорду трахаться? Как самые настоящие е-датеры? - Марцин, конечно же, внес в свой голос достаточно энтузиазма, чтобы Лука сразу понял, что его сейчас стебут, но постарался громко не засмеяться вдобавок: во-первых, не хотелось будить Рекклеса и Мики, которые уже спали, а во-вторых...  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то узнал о том, что он говорил этой ночью с Лукой. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот разговор был только их.  
Как самое настоящее свидание.  
Лука в ответ только прыснул со смеху.  
\- Гони фотку.  
\- Чтобы ты потом кинул это в дискорд своим новым братанам и вы меня обсуждали?  
\- Янкос, прекращай, я помню, что ты не спишь голым. Ты спишь в пижаме. Как дед.  
\- Я не дед, - возразил на это Марцин, но все же откинул одеяло. Он машинально пригладил волосы, хотя сейчас они и были нормально подстрижены и не ерошились как щетка, и все с ними было тип-топ, ему все равно жизненно важно было почему-то выглядеть именно сейчас особенно хорошо на селфи для Луки. Марцин постарался захватить в кадр достаточно и чуть не ослеп от вспышки.  
\- Ты зажмурился, - мягко упрекнул его Лука и почти сразу же скинул свое фото в их беседу. У него была отличная стрижка - это Марцин отметил сразу, как и то, что в отличие от него на Луке футболки-то не было.  
\- Видишь, - подколол его тот, - я-то не пугаюсь того, что ты закинешь мое селфи в ваш чат с твоим новым братаном Рекклесом...  
\- О боже, - Марцин деланно закатил глаза, - ну скажи мне - чего он тут не видел?  
Лука состроил специально обиженный вид, а потом мотнул головой и тихонько засмеялся.  
Ого, подумал про себя Марцин, кажется у нас и правда тут супер-дупер секретное дискорд-свидание.   
Тим-хаус Г2 был тих, они, как и раньше, в другие времена, единственные кто не спал, и можно было вообразить, что Лука как обычно тут, рядом, сидит на крае кровати, и делает вид, что не собирается вытянутся на простыне рядом с ним. Что Лука сейчас вовсе не за сотни тысяч километров от.  
В глазах у него предательски защипало и Марцин заморгал, надеясь, что не распустит сейчас вот сопли - это было бы глупо и неуместно, потому что на самом деле все же было отлично.  
Все было отлично, кроме того, что с момента своего возвращения в Берлин, он чувствовал себя так, словно между ним и остальным миром вдруг выросла огромная стена. Ледяная такая и высокая, но только за ней не летала Анивия, которую можно было бы если что ганкнуть с реки.  
\- Я между прочим запомнил, что ты ник сменил...  
\- Ой, началось, - Марцин закатил глаза, все еще пытаясь справится с чертовой тоской, от которой давило сердце. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя вот так, ненавидел больше всего на свете: быть не привязанным и не зависимым от другого человека, конечно же, а абсолютно беспомощным от тех чувств, что он испытывал.  
\- Предатель, - чуть ли не мурлыкнул Лука и Марцин почувствовал себя так, словно у него начинается озноб: ему до боли хотелось коснутся Луки сейчас, провести ладонью по ершистым волосам, ощутить тепло его тела рядом, закрыть глаза на минуточку во время их неторопливой ночной беседы, слушая голос Луки, чтобы не заметить как заснуть и проснутся под утро уже одному.  
Удивительно, как же сильно начинаешь ценить вещи, которые теряешь. Мелочи, на которые раньше не обращал внимания, становятся такими важными, такими нужными, когда теряешь возможность снова их ощутить.  
\- Марцин?  
Кажется от Луки не укрылась смена его настроения. А может дело было в том, что Лука так же, как и он, сейчас старательно притворялся.  
Словно ты не помнил его в ваш последний разговор. Это казалось безумием - свалить вместе из команды, которая чуть не дала вам чемпионство мира, в "Виталити", только потому что те решили, что у них есть возможность всех переиграть.  
Но он был с Лукой. За Лукой он был готов пойти на край света, хотя многие...  
\- Все хорошо, - сказал Марцин и у него сорвался голос. Марцин провел ладонью по лицу, надеясь, что ему удастся незаметно стереть слезы.  
Вечно я все порчу, вечно я все нахрен порчу.  
\- Вижу, как хорошо. Прямо как моя игра на Йоне.  
\- Ага! Вот я тебя и поймал! Так и знал, что ты признаешься, что фидил как дерево четыре!  
Марцин еще и рассмеялся тихо, мол: что, думал переиграл меня и уничтожил? Не тут-то было!  
Но лицо Луки оставалось серьезным - шутка так и не попала в цель. И Марцин задумался: действительно ли он тоже, как и сам Марцин, единственный, кто сейчас не спит? У них вот сейчас ведь очень поздний вечер. Это в Берлине - почти раннее утро.  
Настрой словно пропал у них у обоих одновременно. Лука молчал и Марцин молчал, не особо уверенный в том, о чем теперь говорить.   
Дебют Перкза прошел...так себе, но в конце концов - и это было больно признавать - от Луки теперь большего и не ждали. И ждать не будут. Все успехи его будут расценивать как чудо Господне небось, потому что все европейские игроки, приезжающие в Штаты, сразу же переставали уметь играть на своем прежнем уровне. Взгляда на Соаза и Феби будет достаточно. А Бергсен, ПОЕ и Дженсен никогда европейцами, видимо, и не были. Так, три подменыша, родившиеся в лучшем регионе Лиги Легенд чисто по ошибке.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал вдруг совершенно серьезно Лука и это не было попыткой заполнить паузу или как-то его утешить.  
Будь Марцин таким идиотом, каким себя любил специально выставлять, то всерьез бы сказал на это или "Я знаю" или "Спасибо" или еще какую-то хрень, но вместо этого он просто кивнул, потому что и не знал, что тут мог сказать.  
Получил ответное спустя вот уже...второй год, так? Так ненавидел себя тогда за то, что выпалил Луке признание в любви впопыхах, после того, как они собирали вещи в гостиничном номере после финала Ворлдс, когда говорить не хотелось абсолютно, но и молчать Марцин тогда больше тоже не смог. И он так же тогда, как Лука сейчас, не заполнял паузу: сказал то, что давно вертелось на языке, но все не решался сказать, сказал то, что должен был еще год назад, пока в жизни Луки не появился Михаэль.  
Сказал тогда, потому что понимал - другого шанса не будет, а когда Лука в ответ лишь промолчал, то испытал облегчение, словно у него с души свалился огромный валун. Потому что ему и не надо было, чтобы Лука любил его в обратку - Марцин все прекрасно понимал.  
Поэтому сейчас он просто кивнул в ответ, стараясь не думать, что все это было ну...может и не правдой отчасти.  
\- Ты знаешь, люди будут шутить, что С9 - это дом престарелых у Г2, - сказал он, наконец.  
Тонкие брови Луки взметнулись вверх.  
\- Ну, академка у них есть, - них вместо нас звучало непривычно, но почему-то - правильно, - черед дома престарелых, но все будет хорошо. Никто не станет так нас называть. Помнишь тот бар, в который мы ходили в Шанхае? Мики играл на пианино там.  
Марцин невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Я бы предпочел его забыть.  
\- Я тоже, но знаешь...Было бы здорово сходить туда еще раз. Как смотришь? После следующих "Ворлдс". Купишь мне ужин, - прибавил заигрывающе Лука, - потому что с гонорара мирового чемпиона у тебя точно на него хватит.  
\- Ахаха, да ладно, к тому же "Ворлдс" же не в Шанхае будут, как ты себе это представляешь?  
\- Я представляю, что за этот год свидания по дискорду у нас у обоих поперек горла встанут, - Лука ему улыбнулся и Марцин не смог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть и решу, что мы типа встречаемся.  
\- Я слышал, что этот бафф помогает с получением мирового чемпионства.  
\- Он работает немного не так.  
\- Я думаю, что стоит начать с малого, - рассмеялся Лука.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказал в ответ Марцин и удивился тому, как в этот раз легко дались ему эти слова. Улыбка Луки сделалась мягче и взгляд потеплел.  
\- А если... я не стану чемпионом? - спросил у него Марцин.  
\- Ну тогда ужин куплю тебе я, потому что если ты им не станешь, то им стану я.  
\- А если ты не станешь? - спросил Марцин и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что уголки рта Луки нервно дернулись.   
Словно ты не уже и забыл, что он себя на стенку загонял этими вопросами весь тот оффсезон, словно ты и забыл, что все закончилось так, как закончилось только потому что Лука хотел...  
\- Станем вместе, - тихий голос Луки прервал панический поток его мыслей.  
\- Хороший план, - сказал на это Марцин, чувствуя себя так, словно за этими шуточками вокруг чемпионства стояло что-то куда более важное и серьезное, искреннее, чем все их сказанные друг другу на пороге отчаяния: "я тебя люблю".  
\- Самый лучший, - согласился с ним Лука.  
И если подумать, то так оно и было.


End file.
